BoBoiBoy: Galactic Fighter
by Mokacinsan Stories
Summary: (Chapt. 2 UP!) Sekelompok makhluk asing yang terkumpul dalam kelompok bernama A Ali Yen datang ke bumi untuk menguasai bumi. Ini adalah kisah tentang BoBoiBoy dan rakan rakannya yang berusaha menyelamatkan bumi dan mempertahankan galaksi. (Di sini BoBoiBoy dan rakan rakan kecuali Fang tinggal di bumi tapi telah bergabung dengan kumpulan TAPOPS)
1. Chapt 1: 'In action'

  
  


  
  


Hai, setelah vakum selama berbulan bulan karena hp lama rusak (ga nanya) akhirnya saya, ColdFire MoKacinsanLeoCute atau ColdFire MKLC bisa kembali dalam kisah baru yang menjadi pengganti fanfic BoBoiBoy: Galaxy War yaitu BoBoiBoy: Galactic Fighter.

  
  


Karena sinopsis sudah disediakan di kolom sinopsis, maka saya akan langsung saja memulai fanfic ini.

  
  


  
  


Selamat membaca!

  
  


  
  


Author's P.O.V

  
  


  
  


Kicauan burung burung memulai pagi ini. Jam menunjukkan waktu masih pukul 7:30 pagi di Malaysia.

  
  


BoBoiBoy bangun dan memakai topi orangenya lalu melangkah ke pintu kamarnya untuk keluar.

  
  


"BoBoiBoy, BoBoiBoy!" Jerit Ochobot sambil berlari ke arah BoBoiBoy dan berhasil mengejutkan BoBoiBoy.

  
  


"Kau ni, Ochobot! Buat aku terkejut je.. Ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya BoBoiBoy sambil mencuba mengumpulkan nyawanya.

  
  


"Ikut aku cepat!" Ochobot menarik tangan BoBoiBoy dan membawanya ke ruang tamu.

  
  


"E-eh, kenapa ni?" Tanya BoBoiBoy.

  
  


"Kau, kau kena tengok berita kat tv ni!" Ochobot menekan remote televisyen dan memperlihatkan acara berita di channel tv tersebut.

  
  


"Ya, anda bersama saya Rafi J. Jambul. Di mana ada bahaya, di situ ada saya!"

  
  


"Whoa, dah lama tak tengok dia ni!" Cakap BoBoiBoy memotong ucapan sang pembawa berita, Ochobot pun berkata, "Ish, janganlah potong orang tengah cakap!"

  
  


"Saya berada betul betuuul di tempat kejadian letupan bom yang terjadi 3 jam yang lalu. Bom bom itu tiba tiba sahaja meletup dengan kuatnya di pantai ini. Kita di sini bersama--" Belum lagi selesai si pembawa berita bercakap seseorang dengan pantasnya mengambil microphone yang digunakannya.

  
  


"Kitaaa di sinii.. Bersama sama, melewatiii.. indah duniaaa.. Dipayungi sinar mentari, tak ada lagi yang kita takut--"

  
  


Sang pembawa berita mengambil kembali microphone yang direbut darinya, "Ini bukan masanya menyanyi-laaah!", "Baiklah, di sini saya bersama encik Papa Zola. Ia ialah seorang saksi mata yang melihat kejadian tersebut. Adakah dia melihat siapa yang melepaskan bom tersebut?! Bolehkah encik Papa memberikan maklumat lanjut?"

  
  


Papa Zola pun mula bercakap,"Ya, dah boleh cakap dah ni? Baiklah, saya Papa Zola. Musuh kejahatan, kekasih kebenaran! Saya beker--"

  
  


"Ehem, boleh masuk ke inti sahaja tak, incik?" Tegur Rafi sambil menunjuk jam tangannya.

  
  


"Yelah, yelah, baru je nak tunjuk hensem. Jadi, apa soalan tadi? Semestinya kebenaran boleh jawap!"

  
  


"Ok, soalannya--"

  
  


"Oh, macam tu kah soalan dia?"

  
  


"Sori, incik. Saya belum lagi bagi soalan."

  
  


"Oh, iya kah? Hehehe.."

  
  


"Soalannya, apa betul incik nampak letupan bom itu di sini saat kejadian?" Tanya Rafi mula menyoal.

  
  


"Tentu, semestinya, betuul! Saya nampak sebab saya tepat 5 meter kat hadapan letupan bom itu! Huuuh, takutnyaaa!" Jawap Papa Zola dengan bergayanya.

  
  


"Oh ya, tapi semestinya incik dah dapat luka sebab dekat betul dengan letupan bom itu." Rafi mula meragukan kejujuran Papa Zola.

  
  


"Oh iya kah? Ma-maksud sayaa, saya ada sekitar 50 meter dari tempat kejadian. Hehehehe.." 

  
  


"Soalan berikutnya, adakah encik melihat siapa yang melepaskan bom bom tersebut di sini?"

  
  


"Hmm, saya tak nampak sebenarnya.. Tapi, saya ada nampak kapal angkasa sebelum letupan bom bom tersebut terjadi."

  
  


"Kapal angkasa?!" Ochobot, BoBoiBoy, dan Rafi J. Jambul terkejut dengan Apa yang mereka dengar.

  
  


"Macam mana rupa kapal angkasa tu?" Tanya Rafi kembali menyoal

  
  


"Saya tak ingat pasti, tapi kapal angkasa tu macam.. Macam.. Ha! Macam tu!" Papa Zola menunjuk kapal angkasa yang tepat berada di belakang Rafi.

  
  


"Hah?!"

  
  


"Apakah?!"

  
  


"Aku kena ke sana!" BoBoiBoy mula berlari ke Arah pantai pulau rintis.

  
  


"Kuasa elemental! BoBoiBoy Petir!" BoBoiBoy bertukar menjadi BoBoiBoy Petir.

  
  


"Gerakan kilat!"

  
  


"Nampaknya aku kena hubungi anggota TAPOPS untuk meminta bantuan!" Ucap Ochobot mula memanggil salah satu anggota TAPOPS.

  
  


  
  


  
  


Sementara itu, di Pantai Pulau Rintis.

  
  


  
  


  
  


Pintu kapal angkasa mula terbuka dan menampakkan sekelompok makhluk asing dengan satu makhluk yang memakai tutup kepala.

  
  


Kesemua makhluk asing itu pon melompat ke bawah kecuali yang memakai tutup kepala.

  
  


"Inikah bumi?" Ucap seorang eh bukan seekor eh, sesosok makhluk asing diantara mereka, 

"Planet yang dikenal sebagai planet terkaya kedua di seluruh jagat raya setelah planet kita, Ata Ta Tiga." Ucapnya lagi.

  
  


"Iya-lah! Ini planet bumi. Planet yang semestinya lagi hebat dari planet korang tuu!!" Ucap Papa Zola sambil menunjuk semua makhluk asing itu dengan lagaknya.

  
  


"Ish, apa kau cakap?!" Ucap makhluk asing itu lagi sambil menekan tombol merah sehingga mereka tiba tiba kembali berada di dalam kapal angkasa mereka.

  
  


"Berani kau menghina planet kami?! Planet dari A Ali Yen?!" Ucapnya sambil menekan tombol THROW yang ada di monitor hologram di tangannya sehingga kapal angkasa mereka melepaskan bom bom yang jumlahnya banyak.

  
  


"ALAMAK!" Jerit Rafi J. Jambul terkejut dan Cuba berlari.

  
  


"RASAKAN AKIBAT MENGHINA KAMI!"

  
  


C-kit! Seseorang tiba di tempat itu.

  
  


Dan menggunakan kuasanya, "Kuasa Slow-mo!"

  
  


"Cepat, Gopal! Tukarkan bom bom tu!" Ucapnya pada temannya, Gopal.

  
  


"Hm!" Ucap Gopal mengangguk, "Tembakan tomato makcik kantin!" Gopal melepaskan kuasanya dan menukarkan bom bom itu kepada tomato tomato merah yang masih segar.

  
  


"Waah, tomato tomato tu mesti sedap kalau kena buat juice!" Ucap salah satu anggota A Ali Yen merasa lapar.

  
  


"Makanan je yang kau pikirkan!" Tegur anggota lainnya yang berperan sbg pilot cadangan.

  
  


"Biarlah! Kau nak kena makan ke? Lagi pun aku cakap juice lah!" Ucap Makhluk asing yang lapar itu membela diri.

  
  


"Kau ni kanibal betul!"

  
  


"Aku ni hanya Psychopath je lah!"

  
  


"Korang berdua boleh diam tak?!" Ucap makhluk asing yang paling kuat diantara kesemua anggota A Ali Yen.

  
  


"Eh, emm.. boleh boleh."

  
  


"Yaya! Lakukan sekarang!" Ucap Gopal dengan logat hindinya yang kental.

  
  


"Baiklah!"

  
  


"Kuasa graviti!" Yaya mengangkat tomato tomato itu dan menghempaskannya ke..

  
  


.. Keranjang makanan?!

  
  


Ying membuka mulutnya kerana terkejut dengan apa yang temannya lakukan.

  
  


"Bagus Yaya! Kita bolehlah masak ni semua!" Ucap Gopal menunjukkan ibu jarinya ke Yaya.

  
  


"Haaaaa! Boleh lah buat resipi biskut baru! Tak yah guna bahawang!" Sambut Yaya dengan gembira dan membuat Ying terjungkir dengan kelakuannya.

  
  


"Erk! Kenapa lah aku tukar jadi tomato tadi.." Ucap Gopal mencoba mengerti kenapa dia reflex tukar bom bom tu kepada Tomato.

  
  


"Heh, budak budak mentah." Ucap anggota A Ali Yen yang memakai tutup kepala dengan agak samar.

  
  


Makhluk asing makhluk asing itu pun turun dari kapal angkasa, juga dengan yang memakai tutup kepala.

  
  


"Korang semua! Aku ada tawaran menguntungkan!" Ucap anggota A Ali Yen yang paling kuat.

  
  


"Hah, Apa dia?" Tanya Gopal dengan semangat, "Ada diskaun akhir tahun ke?!"

  
  


"Ish, bukan tu lah!"

  
  


"Habis tu?"

  
  


"Apa kata kalau korang ikut kumpulan kitorang, ada tandas lebih tu, bolehlah korang tidur kat sana."

  
  


"Ish, takde tempat lain ke?!" Ucap Gopal, "Kenapa kau tanya?" Tanya Yaya.

  
  


"Ada. Nak toilet?"

  
  


"Sama lah tu." Ucap Gopal.

  
  


"Tak de hati punya orang!" Ejek Ying.

  
  


"Orang? Kita ni makhluk asing!"

  
  


"Ehm!"

  
  


"Eh, tak semua."

  
  


"Maaf, tapi kami dah ada kumpulan." Ucap Yaya menunjukkan lencana TAPOPS-nya.

  
  


"Ceh, kumpulan lemah macam TAPOPS tu boleh buat apa?!" Ejek Salah satu anggota A Ali Yen yang berperan sebagai pilot utama sekaligus petarung.

  
  


"Apa kau cakap?!" Tanya Yaya dan Ying dengan marah.

  
  


"Tu telinga ke apa? Tak kan lah apa yang aku cakap kau tak dengar."

  
  


"Apa kata kita uji siapa paling kuat?"

  
  


"Hah?! Apa?!" Yaya, Ying, serta Gopal terkejut.

  
  


"Kenapa? Takut ke?"

  
  


"Mestilah tak!" Ucap Ying dan Yaya mengelak.

  
  


"Marilah kita lawan!" Ajak Ying dan Yaya.

  
  


Sementara Gopal menelan ludahnya.

  
  


"Kau jual, aku beli!"

  
  


  
  


TAPOPS TEAM VS A ALI YEN TEAM

  
  


  
  


FIG--

  
  


  
  


Bersambung..

  
  


  
  


Ahadeh.. penatnya..

Apa kata kita next?

  
  


Kalau nak next, Sila sila Review.

  
  


\--BOBOIBOY: GALACTIC FIGHTER--

\--STORY BY COLDFIRE MKLC--


	2. Chapt 2: 'Twice Fight'

**Hai..**

 **Walau sampai sekarang masih belum ada reviews dari readers, tapi saya harap, ke depannya fic fic saya kembali mendapat reviews yang baik dari kalian, readers.**

 **BoBoiBoy: Galactic Fighter**

 **Chapt. 2: "Twice fight"**

 **Story by ColdFire MKLC**

 **Happy reading, readers!**

 **TAPOPS vs A ALI YEN**

 **READY?**

 **KEEP**

 **FIGHT!**

"Korang ni memang berani rupanya."

"Jangan banyak cakap!" Ucap Yaya sambil menerbangkan dirinya, "Heeyyarrkk!" Dengan kuasanya, Yaya mengangkat batu batu besar yang ada di tepi jalan.

"Rasakan ni!" Yaya melemparkan batu batu itu kepada semua anggota A Ali Yen.

 **"ELAAK!"**

"Tak payah." Ucap yang memiliki penutup kepala. Ia pun melepaskan kuasanya, **"Bumerang elektrik!"**

Bumerang itu menghancurkan batu batu besar itu menjadi dua dalam sekelip mata, lalu kembali ke pemiliknya, "Mudah."

"Giliran aku!" Salah satu anggota A Ali Yen yang berperan sebagai pilot utama (panggil saja dulu 'pilot1') melepaskan kuasanya. Ia menampalkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya dari kedua dua tangannya pada tepi jidatnya, **"Kuasa pergerakan pemikiran!"**

"Terlebih panjang dari.." Ucap Yaya.

 **"DIAM!"** Pilot1 menggunakan kuasanya dan mengangkat tinggi tinggi sebongkah kayu besar lalu melemparkannya ke arah Yaya.

Ying mencuba memperingatkan Yaya, "Jaga jaga, Yaya!"

Tapi, Yaya pun tak menghiraukannya dan terbang menuju kayu itu untuk menumbuknya.

"Yaya, itu kayu lah!" Teriak Gopal memperingatkan Yaya.

Yaya pun berhenti sekejap seakan akan baru tahu kalau yang dilemparkan ke arahnya adalah kayu, **"Kuasa Graviti!"**

Yaya mengangkat kayu tadi dan melemparkannya kembali ke Pilot1, "Ambik balik senjata kau!"

 **"ALAMAK!"** Pilot1 berlindung di sebalik anggota A Ali Yen yang terkuat (Panggil saja dulu 'Strongie')

Strongie dengan lagaknya menumbuk kayu yang besar itu, sehingga kayu tersebut berbalik dan menghantam Yaya.

"Yaya!" Jerit Ying dan Gopal risau dengan keadaan Yaya yang jatuh dengan kerasnya.

Yaya merasakan matanya berat untuk membuka, tak lama ia pun pengsan.

"Eerrgghh, berani kau!" Ying sangat marah dengan apa yang dilakukan Strongie.

Ying menumpukkan tenaganya pada kakinya lalu, **"Larian laju!"** Ying pun berlari menuju Strongie dengan lajunya.

Setelah dekat, ia pun mula menyerang, **"Tendangan laju!"** Pantasnya tendangan Ying terlebih pantas untuk Strongie mengelak sehingga membuat Strongie terjatuh seketika, "Arghh!"

"Lemah betul!" Ejek Ying tanpa menyedari ada seseorang di belakangnya.

Ia adalah yang memiliki penutup kepala (panggil saja dulu 'captain B'). Ying berbalik, sementera Captain B telah pun bersedia dengan pedangnya, "Huh?!" Ying terkejut, **"Tetakan pedang elektrik!"**

Dengan pantasnya, Ying pun terhempas ke tanah.

"Ying!" Jerit Gopal panic melihat kawannya yang terlentang di tanah dengan kondisi tak berdaya.

"Sekarang giliran kau!" Ucap Captain B mengarahkan pedangnya pada Gopal, lalu berlari dengan pantasnya, sementera Gopal mati langkah dan menutup mukanya ketakutan.

"Heyaaark!"

 **"PEDANG PETIR!"**

"Huh?!"

BOOM!

Pedang Captain B bertabrakan dengan pedang..

 **BOBOIBOY PETIR!**

"Berhenti! Kau dah melampau!" Ucap BoBoiBoy dengan marahnya.

"Se-Siapa kau?" Tanya Captain B kepada seseorang yang berada di depannya.

BoBoiBoy Petir menetakkan pedangnya membuatkan Captain B terlanggar dan jatuh. BoBoiBoy Petir bertukar menjadi BoBoiBoy asal.

"Kau tak perlu tahu," Ucap BoBoiBoy sambil bertukar, "Kuasa Elemental!"

TZCHIIING!

 **"BoBoiBoy Api!"**

"Kau dengar kan nama aku tadi?" Tanya BoBoiBoy.

BoBoiBoy Api menjentikkan jari telunjuknya, **"Letupan Api!"**

 **DOOM!**

 **Letupan itu mengenai Captain B dan membuat pasir pasir mengkaburkan pandangan semuanya, camera pon sama,**

"Captain!" Jerit Anggota A Ali Yen yang lain panic.

Tak lama selepas itu, pasir pasir yang terbang pun mula menepi.

Menampakkan Captain B dengan emmm.. flamethrower-nya (kot).

"Kau ingat, kau sorang je yang boleh keluarkan api?!" Tanya Captain B sembari mengubah Flamethrower-nya menjadi tangan biasa.

 **"HUH?!"** Gopal, Ying Dan BoBoiBoy Api terkejut.

Tangan Captain B mula mula mengeluarkan api, lalu membentuk pedang, " **Pedang Berapi!"**

BoBoiBoy Api telah pun bersedia dengan.. Apapun yang ada di tangannya.

Captain B mula berlari menuju BoBoiBoy Api.

 **"Tetakan Berapi!"** **Serang Captain B.**

 **"Pecutan Api!"**

Dengan pantasnya BoBoiBoy Api mengelak dari diserang Captain B.

BoBoiBoy Api bertukar kembali kepada BoBoiBoy Biasa, lalu, berpecah.

 **"BOBOIBOY KUASA TIGA!"**

BoBoiBoy pun berpecah dengan klon klon berupa BoBoiBoy Tanah, Petir, Dan Api.

"Heh," Ucap BoBoiBoy Petir mula melepaskan kuasa tahap-dua-nya, **"BoBoiBoy Halilintar!"**

BoBoiBoy Petir bertukar kepada BoBoiBoy Halilintar dengan dilengkapi tombak halilintar-nya.

"Huh?"

"Berani kau cederakan kawan kawan aku!" Teriak BoBoiBoy Halilintar dengan marahnya.

"Heh, kami memang berani, kenapa ha?!" Tanya Strongie.

"Kalau korang memang berani sangat, lawan kitorang, **3 lawan 3**!" Ucap Tanah penuh tantangan.

"Dah macam PvP dalam game online je.." Komen Gopal.

"Kau ingat kitorang berani, eh takut?!" Tanya Strongie menatap Tanah dengan sinisnya.

"Marilah kita lawan!" Ucap Pilot1 dengan berani.

"Baik! Kami dah sedia!" Ucap Tanah menatap Halilintar dan Api.

"Oke, Koqu Wat (nama asli Strongie), dan kau, Fiffy Laut (Pilot1), bantu aku lawan 3 budak hingusan ni! SEKARANG!" Perintah Captain B pada kedua anak buah nya.

"B-B-Baik, Captain."

"Dah sedia ke?" Tanya Api.

 **"SEDIA!"**

 **ARE**

 **YOU**

 **READY?**

 **NOW**

 **FIGHT!**

 **# BoBoiBoy Tanah vs Koqu Wat #**

"Kau masih ada lagi last choice, fikirkan betul betul, apa korang memang nakkan lawan dengan kitorang?" Tanya Koqu Wat.

"Realitinya ialah, last choice tu bukan untuk kitorang, tapi korang." Jawap Tanah.

"Korang ingat kitorang ni kumpulan lemah macam alien alien di luar angkasa sana ke, ha?!"

"Apa pun yang kau fikirkan, tapi aku tak cakap tu tadi." Jawap Tanah.

"Berhenti bicara!" Ucap Koqu Wat meletakkan tangan kanannya di depannya.

 **"Kuasa MCNet!","Cakera Magnet!","Heyaarkk!"**

 **"Tanah pelindung!"**

 **# BoBoiBoy Api vs Fiffy Laut #**

"Cheh," Fiffy Laut membuang muka dari menghadap BoBoiBoy Api, "Kau ni lelaki ke apa? Lelaki tapi berlawan dengan perempuan. Tak ada keberanian betul!"

"Hehehe," Api gelak sembari menumpukan kuasa di tangannya, "Kelakar betul, tadi, **CAPTAIN** kau tu berlawan dengan Ying, dia tu perempuan jugak lah," Api membantah apa yang Fiffy Laut cakap, "Lagi pun, aku tak sangka lah, yang ternyata ada jugak Alien jahat yang fikirkan gender dari lawan dan keadilan dalam berlawan."

"Eh, berani kau jawap apa aku cakap!"

"Kenapa? Kau tu kan **PILOT** je.." Cakap Api dengan menekankan kata PILOT.

Fiffy Laut menahan diri untuk tidak membagitahu siapa dia sebenarnya, "SUDAH! Kau ni memang mencabar kesabaran aku! Biar aku belasah kau agar kau insaf!"

"Cheh, insaf tu kepada kebaikan lah, kau ni kepada kejahatan!" Jawap Api semakin membesarkan bara api di tangannya.

"Aku yang cakap, kenapa kau yang bermasalah pulak?!" Tanya Fiffy Laut.

"Sebab kau ni salah!"

"SUDAHLAH! Rasakan kuasa aku ni!" Fiffy Laut mengangkat tinggi tinggi tubuh Api dengan kuasa pikirannya.

"E-Eh, apa kau buat ni?!"

 **# BoBoiBoy Halilintar vs Captain B #**

"Kau ni terlebih baik dalam berkawan, dan terlebih emosi dalam berlawan, keep calm lah, bro." Komen Captain B.

"Bro, bro, nama aku BoBoiBoy lah!" Ucap Halilintar.

"Woo, woo, sabar, sabar, biar aku bagi tepukan untuk kau ni, hehehe.." Captain B menepukkan tangannya.

"Tak payah bertepuk, kau ni lagi hebat, biar aku tepuk kau pulak." Halilintar menepuk kepala Captain B yang tertutup penutup kepala dengan tombak-halilintar-nya, membuatkan elektrik mengalir di badan Captain B. Tapi, Captain B tak tersetrum satu bit pun.

Tak lama kemudian, pada tangan Captain B muncul kembali Flamethrower, dan pada layar di jam tangan Captain B menampilkan amaran **'Element Found: Thunder'**

"Pilihan yang tepat," Captain B memunculkan pedang dari flamethrower or whatever lah yang ada di tangannya.

 **"Pedang Halilintar!"** Captain B membuat Halilintar terkejut dengan salinan pedang miliknya yang berada di tangan Captain B, dan flamethrower (or whatever) nya kini sudah terganti menjadi tangan asal.

"Ma-macam mana kau boleh keluarkan kuasa ak-"

TZHING!

Halilintar tertebas oleh salinan pedangnya yang ada di Captain B.

Tapi, Halilintar telah pun bersedia dengan tombaknya.

Elektrik elektrik yang mengalir di kedua dua pedang dan tombak itu saling menyetrum.

BRAKK!

Rupanya tanah pelindung milik BoBoiBoy Tanah menabrak cakera magnet dari Koqu Wat dan menyebabkan tanah tanahnya pun pecah.

 **"Tumbukan Tanah!"**

Tangan tanah yang menumbuk cakera magnet tak cukup kuat untuk menghalau cakera magnet tersebut sehingga cakera itu memecahkan tangan tanah itu berkeping keping dan cakera itu terus menabrak Tanah sehingga Tanah pun terdorong hingga akhirnya berhenti selepas menabrak sebuah pokok.

"Heh, ingatkan hebat sangat tadi."

"Turunkan aku!" Rupanya Api mencuba untuk turun dari diangkat kuasa Fiffy Laut.

"Oh, okay." Fiffy Laut menjatuhkan Api ke tanah sehingga Api meringis kesakitan, "Ahadeh, sakit lah." Tegur Api memegang bahu kirinya.

"Kau kata turun kan tadi? Dah aku turunkan tapi kau marah pulak, tak tahu berterima-kasih betul." Fiffy Laut pun membalikkan badannya dari menghadap lawannya.

"Sukahati kau lah."

"Ha! Sekarang giliran aku!" Api meloncat dan melepaskan kuasa kuasanya, **"Serangan Api Bertubi-tubi!"**

Tendangan dan tumbukkan berapi dilancarkan BoBoiBoy Api untuk menyerang balik Fiffy Laut.

Melihat amaran bahaya, Fiffy Laut pun mencuba menumpukkan seluruh pikirannya.

Dan sebelum serangan serangan berapi itu mengenai tubuh Fiffy Laut, tiba tiba sahaja serangan serangan itu berhenti 1 cm sebelum terkena Fiffy Laut.

"Apakah?!"

"Heh," Fiffy Laut menyeringai dengan kedua tangan berada di samping dan mata tertutup, lalu ia pon membuka matanya untuk melihat kehancuran lawannya, "Tak kena."

"Sekarang ambik balik api api kau ni, Heyaark!" Fiffy Laut membalikkan serangan serangan berapi itu pada pemiliknya.

Api tak sempat mengelak dan,

BOOM!

Letupan yang cukup besar pun terjadi.

Api dengan lemahnya pun terjatuh ke tanah.

"Heh, Senjata makan Tuan."

Bzt-Bzt-Bzing!

Pedang Halilintar Captain B berjaya memotong Tombak Halilintar milik BoBoiBoy Halilintar menjadi dua.

Keputusan yang.. ermm salah? tidak, hanya kurang accurate. Sebab serangan itu membuat satu tombak halilintar berpecah menjadi dua pedang halilintar.

Halilintar dengan gerakan kilat nya menyerang Captain B dengan pantas sehingga Captain B termundur sikit.

Halilintar menyeringai, "Heheh, keputusan yang salah dengan menyerang bumi.. eh?"

Dari belakang Captain B, Koqu Wat meloncat dan menyerang Halilintar, **"Bumerang Magnet!"**

Bumerang magnet itu mendorong Halilintar hingga terhantuk ke sebuah tiang elektrik. Dan bumerangnya pun masih menampal di badan Halilintar sebab menancap pada tiang elektrik yang menghantuk Halilintar tadi membuatkannya seakan terikat pada tiang tersebut.

Captain B berlari menuju Halilintar dan menyerangnya, **"Tetakan Halilintar!"**

Halilintar tersetrum oleh pedang halilintar Captain B dan semakin tersetrum sebab tiang elektrik itu pun ikut menyetrumnya hingga Halilintar tak berdaya.

Koqu Wat mengeluarkan aura magnet pada tangan kanannya yang kini ia letakkan ke depan untuk menarik balik cakera magnetnya.

Selepas cakera magnet kembali ke pemiliknya, Halilintar, Api, dan Tanah cantum semula kepada Halilintar.

"Heh, dah rasa akibat dari melawan kami?" Tanya Koqu Wat pada BoBoiBoy dengan lagaknya.

Sementera BoBoiBoy mencuba bangun dengan susah payah.

"Oh ya! Ada satu lagi tinggal!" Ucap Koqu Wat menatap Gopal yang dari tadi hanya melihat perlawanan kedua pihak dari TAPOPS dan A ALI YEN.

"Huh?!" Gopal terkejut.

"Hmm, betul jugak!" Ucap Captain B menarik pedangnya.

"Jangan, jangan apa apa kan Gopal!" BoBoiBoy memperingatkan Captain B untuk tidak menyakiti Gopal.

"Eh, ada semut berbisik ke tadi? Aaah, dah lah," Captain B pun melancarkan serangannya, **"Tetakan Halilintar, Heyaaark!"**

Serangan itu mengenai Gopal, dan Gopal pun terlempar cukup jauh.

"Gopal!"

Melihat itu, BoBoiBoy pun sangat marah, ia bangun..

Tiba tiba suasana terasa sejuk sangat.

Tubuh BoBoiBoy bercahaya putih biru.

"Erggghh!"

"Kuasa Elemental!"

"BoBoiBoy..."

Bersambung..

Next ke stop?

 **Haduhh..**

 **Kenapa laaa aku tulis macam tu tadi, buat readers harapkan BoBoiBoy ada kuasa baharu, tapi, aku pun masih bingung, apa mesti aku buat cerita bahawa BoBoiBoy ada kuasa baharu ke tak.**

 **Aku harapkan sangat dengan ini kalian bisa mengapresiasi** **cerita** **aku** **lagi. Kerna aku sudah buat lagi tambahan kata kata, kalau nak tahu, memo di smartphone aku ni dah penuh dah sebab menulis cerita cerita aku ni.**

 **Tapi keputusan nak review ke tak ada di tangan korang, yang pasti aku akan tetap lanjutkan cerita cerita aku yang ada di ni, jadi mahukah anda me-review?**

 **## BOBOIBOY GALACTIC FIGHTER ##**

 **## COLDFIRE MKLC ##**


End file.
